Trevor Island
Trevor Island is an island dedicated soley to Trevor Verily and his acting/drama troupe. The island consists of three large stages, a number of benches for the audience to sit in, trees and fountains and a back lot for Trevor's trailer. Plot The Royal Wandolier, Buddy and Lyndsay arrive on the island. They then see Trevor running around trying to get ready for his play while talking to a skull. After asking what's wrong, the Wandolier decides to help Trevor. He/She prepares his stage for the forest scene. While he plays the fine hero, the Wandolier must play Princess Alexandra and Socialize with him until you get to the kiss scene, but Trevor yells out that the princess was just then kidnapped by the evil Baron Spegula, ending part 1 of the play. During Part 2, Trevor asks the Wandolier to activate the mechanical bull for the chase seen in the forest. The Wandolier must connect the mechanical bull to the windmill to give power to it so Trevor can continue his performance, but it's not easy, seeing that many bushes are in the way. Trevor then continues the play as the hero while riding on the bull, and then "catches up to" Spegula. In the third and final part of the play, Trevor asks the Wandolier to turn his last stage into the Baron's Spooky Citadel. After that challenge is finished, Trevor continues playing the hero, while the Wandolier take the role of the dragon. The Wandolier must chase Trevor to several places on the island, such as the fountain, trees etc. Eventually, the actors make it back to the stage and Trevor dresses up as Spegula, while the Royal Wandolier dress as the hero and they "duel" (though, they actually Socialize) each other, but the hero wins and saves the princess, who Trevor again takes the role of, and Trevor tries to change into his original outfit, but gets stuck in an astronaut costume. He doesn't mind and thanks the Wandolier, takes a bow and the play ends with Linda, Gordon and Buddy clapping and cheering (Lyndsay isn't as excited about the play, though). Island residents *Gordon, audience member. *Linda, audience member. *Trevor Verily, actor, director and owner of the island. Animals *Rosencrantz, Trevor's rabbit. *Guildenstern, Trevor's rabbit. Essences Pulling weeds *Amethyst *Jade *Mana *Sea Turtle *Star Trees *Star Fishing *Angler *Marlin *Tiny Shark Prospecting *Diamond *Electrobit *Jade Collectibles Trivia *The island's name is probably a pun of Treasure Island. *The names of Trevor's rabbits(Rosencrantz and Guildenstern) are a reference to characters from Shakespeare's Hamlet *Trevor Island is the only island where only one Sim (out of more than one) gives a task. *The island's name can also be given to Reward Island if you choose the name Trevor. *Trevor Island and the Uncharted Isle are the only two islands that do not have any buildings such as houses or businesses to go inside and decorate. *2 of 3 people in this island that appear in MySims Agents are both Uber Sims and both appear in the Boadroax mansion. *This is the only Island in the game where your sim has a speaking role, before Trevor is "slain" your Sim will shout "Whatca Bats?" and throw a bag of bats over him. He will later collapse on stage as bats "are his weakness" Category:Islands